


Любовь и война

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драблы высокого рейтинга 2018 [13]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Афродита задумывается о своем муже и о своем любовнике.





	Любовь и война

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love and War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220062) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



Афродита — не такая уж и пустоголовая дура. Она понимает, почему Зевс выдал ее за Гефеста — перепачканного сажей Гефеста, Гефеста, лишенного всяческих притязаний на власть, Гефеста, которого ни за что нельзя было уговорить бросить Зевсу вызов, даже устами прекраснейшей из богинь. Афродита даже любит своего увечного мужа — в каком-то простом, повседневном смысле этого слова. Она ведь, в конце концов, богиня любви. Она понимает решение Зевса — но это не значит, будто ей оно нравится.

Гефест был разумным выбором в качестве мужа, учитывая, что Зевс не желал, чтобы боги сражались за Афродиту, или чтобы ее избранник восстал. Но Афродита уже положила глаз на кое-кого совершенно другого: Ареса, бога войны. Ее предшественница, Иштар, была, если на то пошло, богиней любви и войны; так почему бы Афродите не следовать ее примеру? Арес привлекателен, глуп и податлив; его с легкостью можно было бы побудить к исполнению малейших прихотей Афродиты.

И тем не менее, она выдана за Гефеста, так что она выходит из положения наилучшим образом. Она от случая к случаю спит со своим мужем-калекой — чтобы сделать его счастливым или отплатить ему за те бесценные украшения, что он мастерит для нее; в остальное же время развлекается с прелестными, обреченными смертными юношами, или — что предпочтительней — с красивым, надменным и туповатым Аресом. 

Она, само собой, льстит ему, уверяя, что он храбр и силён, и что, будь на то ее воля, она вышла бы за него — всё это правда. Она льстит ему также насчет того, что он гораздо, гораздо лучше в постели, чем ее увечный супруг — но это, к ее собственному изумлению, ложь. Арес груб и неистов даже в постели, занят лишь своим собственным удовольствием, а не её, и удовлетворяется тем, что переворачивается на спину и начинает храпеть сразу же, как изольется внутрь нее. Гефест же, осознавая, что не настолько желанен, изощряется изо всех сил, пока не увидит ее удовлетворенной — не решаясь даже войти в нее, пока она два или три раза не изольется ему на пальцы или язык. Ей скорее даже нравится спать с Гефестом — покуда она держит глаза закрытыми — но, само собой, этого она никогда не скажет Аресу. Взамен она ласкает его, извлекает из него столько, сколько может, и говорит ему, что он — всё, о чем только может мечтать любая из женщин.

Руки у Ареса такие же жесткие, как у Гефеста, только от оружия, не от кузнечных инструментов; он приходит к ее постели, воняя кровью и прочим, что отвратительно даже упоминать, и жадно набрасывается на нее, возбужденный смертоубийством. Как это свойственно мужчине, думает она, и разводит ноги ему навстречу, потому что она — богиня плотской любви, и эту любовь ей легко подарить тому, кто дарит ей победы. Но она не может не думать и о Гефесте, который тщательно омывается, прежде чем посмеет войти в ее спальню, и усердно натирается ароматами, которые, как ему известно, нравятся ей больше всего. Но Гефест не приносит ей ощущения власти — только лишь золото; и потому она распахивает свои бедра Аресу, и говорит ему, что он великолепен, и что она любит его всем сердцем. По большей части это действительно правда: она ведь, в конце концов, богиня любви.


End file.
